I Love You!
by alexapao01
Summary: Kashino Anzu is Kashino Makoto's cousin. She is the daughter of Kashino's chocolatier uncle. She transferred to St. Marie Japan with her sweet spirit Plum from Paris, she notices Makoto's love struck, will she help him and Ichigo get together!


**I Love You?**

Setting: 2 years after the Cake Grand Prix, Ichigo a first year HS student, Kashino a second year HS student.

Anzu: 2nd year high school student, specialty is chocolate like Makoto, sweet spirit's specialty is plums

Plum: dressed in a purple dress similar to Vanilla's, long blonde hair and a purple cone-shaped hat similar to a witch's but not quite

Anzu: long black hair, deep violet eyes, smaller than Makoto, taller than Ichigo, very loud and confident

* * *

**St. Marie Academy, middle of the semester. **_(Anzu POV)_

I had never seen St. Marie Academy so blissful. St. Marie Japan was beautiful, elegant and peaceful. Compared to St. Marie Paris, St. Marie Japan was smaller but the garden was definitely bigger. The interior design was the same but you could still feel different and awkward, it was my first day after all. I studied in Paris all my life, changing isn't normal for me and Ma-chan knew that, even so, he still didn't meet me at the front gate. I almost got lost on the way even! I told myself, _"When I see Ma-chan I'll give him a piece of my mind!"_

I entered the classroom and stood next to the teacher's podium. The teacher asked for silence and after a few interruptions, I felt everyone's gaze upon myself. I was nervous, very much indeed and Ma-chan was nowhere to be found!

"_Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Kashino Anzu. She came all the way from the main campus in Paris to learn from us. I expect her to be respected. Kashino-san, would you please introduce yourself?"_

As the teacher spoke I saw a few people whisper and comment about my last name. Ma-chan must've been popular. I saw a girl's eyes suddenly shine and I think I heard her say something about finally meeting her darling's relatives, she was weird so I tried my hardest not to make eye contact, and even so she still tried.

"_Kashino-san?" _repeated the teacher.

"_Yes, sorry sensei. Good morning students, my name is Kashino Anzu. I am the daughter of a chocolatier in Paris and I transferred from St. Marie Academy in Paris. Il me fait plaisir.__** (It is my pleasure.)**__" _I said, confidently. I bowed my head as a Japanese custom and right at that moment, the sliding doors of the classroom sprang open and I heard a loud "_BAKA!" _ in a way too familiar voice.

"_Ma-chan!"_ I said, excited to see my baby cousin once more. He felt embarrassed, grabbed me by the wrist and said in French, as to not let the other students understand; _"Êtes-vous stupide? __**(Are you stupid?)**__"_

"_Makoto-kun! Kashino-san was speaking! That way of interrupting is too much!" _said the teacher, trying to defend me.

"_Sensei, I'm gonna borrow Anzu now, we'll be stop by the cooking classroom later, place Anzu in group A with me." _He looked at me trying to hold back his anger. _"Come." _He, pulled my wrists out into the hallway and all the way outside.

"_Ma-chan! Let go! That hurts!" _I pulled my writs free and looked at him. _"Man Ma-chan! Since when did you get so strong?"_ I said rubbing my wrist.

"_Anzu! Why didn't you wait at the gate for me? I've been waiting for a long while!" _

"_Yeah, well, you were late."_

"_It was 7 o'clock!"_

"_Yeah well, early bird catches the worm."_

I think a saw a vein pop on Ma-chan's head before he said; _"As punishment, you gotta give me technique lessons right now. You gotta show me what uncle teaches you and what you've learned in Paris."_

"_Busy-body" _I whispered before saying loud enough: _"Deal, but you gotta introduce me to all of your friends. And I mean __**all of them**__."_

He pondered for a while and hesitated before saying _"Fine."_

We heard the bell ring and saw the first years starting their free periods.

"_Come."_ He said, _"I'll introduce to one of my most precious friends."_

"_A first year?" _I said, _"Who is it?"_

"_A girl named Amano Ichigo."_ He said with a smile on his face, as if her name rang millions of bells and touched millions of feelings. All I could do was smirk and think that maybe, just maybe, I might be meeting Ma-chan's most important person.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short. More will be coming, this is just the beginning. I just really wanted to upload this as soon as I could. Chapter 2 will be closer than you think.  
**


End file.
